Friends and Emotions
by Murderus-aura-chan
Summary: Menma Kuroichi was an emotionless murderer. Her family had told her that emotions and friends were useless, so Menma lived her life with no emotions or friends. However, a certain silver haired boy convinces her that having friends and emotions isn't so bad. KilluaxOC (some changes in the plot here and there)
1. Chapter 1: First emotion x First friend

**Friends and Emotions:**

**Chapter 1: First Emotion x First Friend**

**Murderus-aura-chan: HELLO PEOPLE! I'm here with a new story!**

**Killua: What about Hunter Academy?**

**Murderus-aura-chan: I'll stil write it, I just want to try to make another story.**

**Menma: So what your saying is that your going to make your friendes suffer by not writing Hunter Academy. Clever... *Rubbing chin***

**Murderus-aura-chan: WHAT!? NO! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT!**

**Gon: Friends and Emotions? Sounds interesting. **

**Murderus-aura-chan: Thank you Gon. At least someone cares.**

**Gon: Your welcome.**

**Killua: Whatever, I want to see how this story is like.**

**Menma: Me to.**

**Gon: Chan doesn't own Hunter x Hunter but her OCs.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Ready? Get set... READ!**

**Gon: Chan promises to write both Friends and Emotions and Hunter Academy. So don't worry Hunter Academy fans!**

* * *

**Killua's pov:**

"I'm SO HUNGRY!" I complained.

After running away from home, I had to do this and that to survive. I was headed towards the Hunter Exam when suddenly I felt like I ran over something while I was skateboarding.

"Ow..."

I stopped skating at looked behind of what I ran over. It was a girl! I was pretty shocked. She was lying on the ground.

"Did I actually run over her?" I thought.

I didn't care less about this person, however, I did feel a little bit bad of running over her. I started to walk and head towards the girl.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked while giving the girl my hand.

She just looked at my hand. She didn't take it. She used the wall to help her stand. She was ignoring me!

"What the fuck! I was only trying to help her and she completely ignores me! What the hell!?" I thought.

The girl was wearing some sort of robe, the hood was over her head and she used the hood and her bangs to hide her face.

"Hey! I was only trying to help! What's your deal!' I shouted.

The girl just kept walking. She was completely ignoring me! I was getting pissed. I started to speed walk and headed towards the girl.

"HEY! I WAS TRYING TO HELP YOU! HAVE SOME GRATITUDE!" I yelled.

The girl just turned to my direction and just bowed. She started to walk again. I was really getting mad. I went up towards the girl and grabbed her shoulder.

"SPEAK!" I yelled angrily.

The girl turned around. She grabbed my hand and took it off her shoulder.

"Your annoying. There, I spoke." The girl said.

She put my hand down and started to walk. I was really angry. I put my skateboard down and charged at her. I made my fingernails into claws and was about to attack. Before I was able to reach her, she disappeared! I stopped and looked around. I looked behind and she was behind me! She pushed me down and pinned me down with a kunai knife pointing at my neck She looked at me, I was able to see part of the girl's face. She had a blue eye, but I wasn't able to see her other one.

"Leave me alone." The girl said with an emotionless tone.

I was trying to get up, but this girl was unbelievably strong. She gave a sigh and got up. I jumped back away from her. The girl was just staring at me.

"I'm Menma." She spoke.

"K... Killua." I responded.

I figured out the girls's name. It was Menma. What a strange name. It also sounded familiar.

"Your child of the dark Killua? Your part of the Zoldyck family?" Menma asked.

"Huh? Uh... Ya." I replied.

Wow, this girl I just met already knows that much about me! Well, I am pretty famous after all. The girl walked up to me and put her hand out.

"Nice to meet you." Menma said.

"N... Nice to meet you too." I said as I was shaking her hand.

After the greetings, Menma started to walk again.

"Hey!" I yelled.

Menma stopped and turned around looking at me. I started to run up towards her.

"Can I see what you look like?" I asked.

Menma didn't respond. She was just staring. She turned around and started to walk again, completely ignoring my question.

"HEY!" I yelled pissed.

Menma turned around and said:

"What's the point in showing what I looked like?" Menma asked.

When I looked closer, I saw her eye again, when Menma speaks, she sounds so emotionless, but when I looked in her eye, it looked like she was in pain. Menma started to walk again. I grabbed my skateboard and started to follow her.

* * *

**Menma's pov:**

"What the hell is this guys problem? He's following me everywhere I go!" I thought.

Killua just kept following me. It was getting annoying. I turned my shoe into rollerblades and started to skate. I thought that if I did this, I could at least get some distance away from that creep. I looked behind and he was right behind me! How did he catch up so fast!? I started to slow down, and he went passed me.

"Bye bye." I said as I was waving my hand.

I started to skate again but in a different direction. I arrived at some bar. When I looked at like the design looked like something from the west, cowboy style to be exact. I thought that they might if have some drinks and food. I decided to go inside. When I opened the door, all I saw was gigantic muscular men. I just walked in. All of them were staring at me. I went and sat down at a random table. An employe came.

"Milk please. 2%, and make it quick." I said.

The employe went on his way and came back with milk.

"Is this 2%?" I asked.

"Y... Yes it is." The employe answered.

I started to gulp down my milk until someone came bursting through the door. I saw Killua panting. He walked up to me.

"WHY DID YOU DITCH ME!" Killua shouted.

"Because you were annoying me. And shut up, we're in a bar." I pointed out.

I was just taking sips off my milk. I looked at Killua who looked like he was being tortured.

"You hungry or something?" I asked.

Killua didn't respond, but his tummy did. A gigantic grumble came from Killua's stomach. I gave a sigh.

"What do you want to eat? I'll pay." I said.

Killua's mouth moved up and he shouted:

"HURRAY!"

Killua was the center of attention. What was he doing, making his mouth move up like that? The employe came again and Killua started to order.

"I would like the chocolate cake and chocolate pie and the chocolate milkshake please!" Killua yelled.

The employe nodded and went on his way. I gave a big sigh.

"Your going to turn into a planet it you eat that much." I said.

Killua started to giggle.

"I work out, so I don't get fat." Killua replied.

I was just looking at Killua. He had purplish blue eyes and had silver or white hair. He was wearing a purple turtle neck and he was wearing a V neck shirt over. He was also wearing some purple shorts and purple shoes. I was wondering if he really liked purple. When Killua's meal came, he started to gobble everything down. After a few minutes, Killua was done.

"That was yummy!" Killua said in a happy tone.

I put the money on the table and got up and started to leave.

"Come again!" The owner said.

I just ignored and started to walk. Killua also got up and he was following me. We both headed out.

"Hey, Killua-kun." I asked.

"Just call me Killua." Killua said.

"Alright, Killua, when I said that I was going to pay for the food, your mouth moved up, what is that called?" I asked.

"What? My mouth moved up? Oh! I only smiled. Don't you even know what that is?" Killua asked.

I didn't answer.

"Never knew what it was till now." I muttered.

Killua went in front to me if though I was crazy. He out his two fingers on my mouth and made them go up.

"Here, I'll help you smile." Killua said.

"Hey! Let go." I said.

I slapped his hands off my face.

"I was only trying to help." Killua said.

"Well whatever, I don't need to smile anyways." I answered.

I wanted to smile, but it was a family rule. I can't show emotion to other people, especially happiness. I gave a sigh.

"Killua, I don't think you should be with me anymore." I said.

Killua looked confused. He was staring at me. He looked concerned.

"What? Why?" Killua asked worried.

I didn't answer. I started to walk away. I ended up walking into an ally way.

"Great, me and spacing out..." I mumbled.

I saw Killua following me with his skateboard.

"Why do I have to stay away?" Killua asked.

"Just go away..." I mumbled.

* * *

**Killua's pov:**

Why is this girl saying stuff like this? She's telling me to go away. Menma started to walk away. She ended up bumping into someone. She didn't even apologize.

"Hey brat! Aren't you going to say sorry?!" The man yelled pissed.

"Like I would say sorry." Menma replied.

"WHY YOU!" The man yelled.

The man punched Menma and she ended up falling.

"SAY YOUR SORRY BRAT!" The man yelled.

Menma didn't answer. She got up again and started to walk. The man looked pissed so he kicked her. She went flying and hit the wall.

"MENMA!" I yelled.

I ran towards her and picked her up.

"Why are you still here? I told you to leave me alone..." Menma mumbled.

I saw blood running down her mouth. I put Menma down.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this." I said with a smile.

Menma just nodded her head. I put Menma down gently and then got up.

"I think you should say sorry." I said with a murderous tone.

"I think she should be the one that's sorry. That brat just bumped into me like I was shit!" The man yelled.

"Well you do seem like shit." I said while rubbing my ear.

"WHY YOU!" The man yelled.

He was running up towards me and then tried to punch me, I just dodged. I went behind him and then just gave a chop. The man fell down on the floor knocked out. I started to head towards Menma. She was trying to get up, but she would just keep falling down.

"You just don't give up now do you?" I asked.

Menma turned around and saw me. She got up, but she was a little bit wobbly.

"I think I can manage from here." Menma said.

She was using the wall to support her, but she was walking pretty slow. She let go of the wall, she was able to walk but not well. She turned around and nodded.

"Thanks for everything." Menma said.

She started to walk again. For some odd reason, I didn't want Menma to leave my side. I started to walk a little bit faster. I grabbed Menma's hand. She turned around in shock. I started to walk a little bit closer, but I made Menma fall, but because I was holding Menma's hand, I ended up falling down with Menma. However, before we fell, my mouth came in contact with Menma's! We were kissing! Her hood came off as well and I ended up falling on top of Menma! When I looked at Menma, her face was red. She was blushing! Not to mention me, I was also blushing. When I looked at Menma, I was able to see her face. She had a blue eye and she had cocoa hair. Her hair was in some sort of pigtails (She kind if looks like Ayumi from Kaze no stigma but a little bit different). I was only able to see one of hey eyes. She used her bangs to cover up the right side of her eye, if she was hiding something under it. I got up and helped Menma. I put my hands in my pocket and blushed.

"S... Sorry." I said.

"It's ok. You don't have to worry." Menma replied.

When I looked at Menma again, she actually looked cute. I looked away, but I started to walk up to her again.

"Hey Menma?" I asked.

"Yes?" Menma replied.

"Can we be friends?" I asked.

Menma looked shocked. She turned to me and started to stare.

"F... Friends?" Menma asked.

"Ya. Don't tell me you don't know what that is either." I said.

"N... No! That's not it. It's just, I never had a friend before. And I never know how to act in these types of situations." Menma replied.

I just gave her a smile. I walked up to Menma and gave out my hand.

"Well, you shake hands and smile." I said.

Menma gave a little frown.

"I don't know how to smile..." Menma replied.

"Oh come on! It's easy. Just move you mouth upwards." I said.

Menma looked at me again and saw my smile. She still looked like she didn't know how to. I just grabbed her hand and shook it.

"Whatever, you don't have to smile, you can just shake hands." I said.

Menma looked at our hands. She shook my hand and started to walk. She had her back turned against me. When Menma turned around, she was smiling! I was really surprised. Her smile was really cute to. I really liked it. It made my feel warm somehow.

"Thank you so much! Thank you so much for becoming my friend and letting me smiling!" Menma said in a happy tone.

She put her hood back on, she brushed some of her bangs to cover her right eye, but I was able to see her face.

"I never felt like this before. I never showed my face to anyone, and I never showed so much emotion before." Menma said.

I just gave smile. I walked up towards Menma.

"Hey, are you going anywhere?" I asked.

"Um... I was planning to go to the Hunter Exam. I thought it would be fun testing my skills there." Menma said with a smile.

"Wow, that's where I'm going." I said in surprise.

Menma gave a big smile and asked:

"How about we go together?"

I just gave a little smile.

"Sure, I don't mind." I said.

Menma looked really happy. She gave this big warm smile on her face. We started to head out the ally and started to head towards the Hunter Exam. I was headed to the Hunter Exam with a friend, my very first friend.

* * *

**Murderus-aura-chan: FINISHED!**

**Menma: Wow, I'm completely different. I still don't like the fact that I'm in love with Killua but I love how you made me. **

**Killua: Great, we hold hands in the first chapter on you fanfic and now we kiss. Great, just great!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Be grateful that you didn't actually kissed her. You did it by accident.**

**Gon: Awww! Why aren't I in here yet?!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Well, this is when Menma and Killua meet. This isn't when you, Menma, and Killua meet. You guys will meet in the next chapter, maybe.**

**Gon: AWWWW! I WANT TO BE IN NOW! NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW!**

**Menma: Can you shut up! Your already here!**

**Gon: Oh, good point.**

**Killua: Your so annoying.**

**Gon: Shut up.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: *Sweat drop* Uh... Ok? Whatever, please review! And no flames please!**


	2. Chapter 2: Identity

**Chapter 2: Identity**

**Murderus-aura-chan: I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER 2!**

**Gon: Yay! How is Hunger Academy doing?**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Well, it's doing-**

**Menma: Terrible. Just plan terrible.**

**Muderus-aura-chan: HEY! THAT'S NOT TRUE!**

**Killua: Oh really? Then why aren't you writing Hunter Academy write now?**

**Murderus-aura-chan: I AM! I'm just focusing on this story for now and then Hunter Academy.**

**Gon: So your ignoring your fans?!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: No! That's not it! *Sigh* Whatever, lets just get to the story.**

**Killua: Oh? Your ignoring us?**

**Menma: Whatever.**

**Gon: *Sweat drop* Uh, Chan doesn't own Hunter x Huntef but her OCs.**

**Menma: LIKE ME!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Ready? Get set... READ!**

* * *

**Menma's pov: **

Killua and I was waiting for the exam to start. I have been waiting for a fricken hour and the examiner still didn't come! I just gave a sigh. I remembered that some jelly bean guy came up to me and handed me a tag with the number 100 on it. I looked at Killua who was taking a nape on the wall. He got the number 99. I was just sitting next to him.

"I'm so bord!" I complained.

"Then go explore." Killua mumbled.

He turned around and made his back face me. I kind of got a little bit pissed. I got up and kicked Killua and started to walk. I bumped into some fat squared nosed guy. Because if my family, I have the ability to know my opponents or targets identity. When I looked at him, I saw,his life span, name, and info like height, weight, and other stuff.

"Oh, I'm sorry kid." The squared nosed guy said.

I was just looking at his data.

"So weak..." I mumbled.

"Huh? Did you say something?" The man asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." I said.

I started to walk again. I turned around and looked at the squared nose man.

"Tonpa huh? What a strange name." I thought.

I started to walk again. I ended up bumping into another person. I didn't really care, I just kept on walking.

"HEY!"

I turned around, I saw another man. He was in some sort of tuxedo and had a brief case. He ran up towards me.

"HEY KID! SAY YOUR SORRY!" The man yelled.

I just started to walk away ignoring the man. The man kept on yelling hey and was following me.

"Come on Leorio, just calm down."

I turned around and I saw a kid and a teenager. One looked like a boy had long black spiky hair and was wearing some green attire. The other one, I think it was girl. She had short blonde hair and was wearing some blue and red robe with white clothing under.

"So Killua and I aren't the only kids?" I mumbled.

"HEY KID!" The old one yelled.

I walked up towards the two kids and ignoring the man. I looked at their names. The long spiky haired kid was Gon, and the girl was Kurapika. I took out my hand and said:

"Nice to meet you Kurapika-san, Gon-san."

I looked at the two people. They looked confused.

"Uh... Have we met before?" Kurapika asked.

"Nope." I replied.

"Then how do you know our names?" Gon asked.

"I have my resources." I said.

Gon didn't looked like he cared, he just grabbed my hand and started to shake my hand like crazy.

"Hi! As you somehow know, I'm Gon. What's your name?" Gon asked.

"Menma." I responded.

"Menma-chan huh? I'm Kurapika." Kurapika said.

"I already know girl." I said.

Kurapika looked at me if I was crazy or something.

"G... Girl? Did you just call me a girl?" Kurapika asked.

"Ya? Why else? Aren't you one?" I asked.

Some of Kurapika's hair came up and he started to sob.

"What? Why are you crying?" I asked confused.

"Menma, Kurapika is a guy." Gon said answering my question.

"Huh?" I said confused.

I looked at Kurapika again. He looked so much like a girl! I just couldn't believe that she was a guy. I looked at his data again, I read this and that, and her gender said that it was male! I just couldn't believe my eyes! Kurapika got up and walked up towards me.

"Don't worry Menma-chan, as long as you apologize, it'll be alright." Kurapika said.

"What? Apologize? Why would I do that? Seeing people sad is funny. There's no way I would say sorry." I said.

Kurapika looked at me for a moment.

"Your heartless." Gon said.

"Thanks, I take that as a complement." I replied.

I started to walk again. I stopped and turned around.

"Sorry to both of you. There, happy?" I asked.

The boys smiled.

"We're happy." Gon said.

I just gave a little smile. I started to walk towards Killua. He was still sleeping. I started to walk a little bit more. I soon spotted another contestant. He looked young. His number was 187. He was fat looking and he had a laptop. I thought that the laptop would be fun to play while stalling some time. I went up towards the boy and put my hand out.

"Laptop." I demanded.

The boy looked a bit confused.

"And who might you be?" The boy asked.

I took a look at his data. His name was Nicholas.

"Give me the laptop. I'm bord to hell." I demanded again.

Nicholas gave this strange grin.

"What's your name?" Nicholas asked.

"Menma. Now can I have the laptop?" I asked.

Nicholas looked surprised for a bit. He was typing something on his laptop and then looked frightened.

"Your... Your not thee Menma?" Nicholas asked.

"Who knows? Just give me the laptop." I demanded.

Nicholas looks frightened. He got up and started to run.

"Rude..." I mumbled.

I ran up to him and have him a good kick on the back. He went flying and went inside the elevator. The door closed and he went up. His laptop was on the ground. I picked it up.

"Tsk, this laptop is useless. It only gathers information." I mumbled.

What was in the laptop was something that made me a bit sad. It showed my information but no picture.

"The double sided devil, Menma Kuroichi. Well I'm not surprised." I muttered.

I dropped the laptop and then turned my boot into a blade. I stepped on the laptop and started to rub it. After destroying the laptop, I started to walk to Killua again. He was still sleeping. I gave a big sigh. I thought of ignoring what happened.

"Double sided devil, I'm not the only one with the cool nickname." I said with a grin.

* * *

**Killua's pov:**

I was enjoying my peaceful slumber until I felt like someone was shaking me.

"Killua, Killua!"

I woke up and I saw Menma. She was shaking me and she had a smile on her face.

"What? Couldn't you see that I was sleeping?" I asked.

"I don't care. Anyways, I just made 3 new friends! And there all guys!" Menma said.

"Hooo..." I said.

We were just talking and talking.

RING RING RING RING RING!

Menma and I heard some loud ring and turned to where the noise was coming from. We saw a strange man wearing a purple tuxedo and had white hair. He also had for some reason, no mouth. He had nose hair running down his nose making it look like a mustache.

"Killua, that guy has no mouth." Menma said.

"Ya, I noticed." I said kind of creeped out.

"So is this everyone?" The no mouth guy asked.

He started to blabber about the Hunter Exam and that it would take away your life and blah blah blah. I couldn't care less.

"If you would like to live a little bit longer, then please take the elevator." The no mouth guy said.

Nobody moved an inch. The no mouth guy looked happy and he said:

"Alright, of you want to take the hunter exam, then please follow me."

The no mouthed guy turned around and started to walk. He was... Skipping but walking. We were just following was on my skateboard.

"Lazy..." Menma mumbled.

"Huh? Did you just say something?" I asked angrily.

"Nope, nothing at all." Menma said.

We were just walking, but I was skateboarding. The no mouthed guy started to walk faster, and everyone started to speed up, I just started to make my skateboard go faster, it got to the point when we started to run.

"My name is Satoz. I am the first examiner of the Hunter Exam. I will be leading you to the second phase." Satoz said.

A lot of people were confused, I was kind of confused. I looked at Menma who looked like she understood what was going on.

"Hey, do you know what's happening?" I asked.

"You didn't realize? That man Satoz, he's the first examiner. I think that us following him is the first test." Menma replied.

She looked at me if tho I was stupid. I got a little bit pissed and I started to skate a head.

"What? What about the first phase?" Some person asked.

"This is the first phase." Satoz answered.

Wow, Menma was right. We were all just running and following the examiner.

"Heh, so the hunter exam begins? Lets see how hard this test really is." I snickered.

* * *

**Menma's pov:**

We were all running for 2 hours now. Man this was boring. I thought that I had to run through traps and stuff, but no! All I had to do was run! I was a little bit pissed.

"And they said that this was suppose to be hard! What a joke!" I thought.

I looked up a head of me, I saw Killua skating towards Leorio.

"Hey kid! Show some respect to the hunter exam!"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Killua asked.

"Why are you using a skateboard?! This is suppose to be an endurance test!" Leorio yelled.

"No it isn't."

I looked behind Leorio and I saw Gon running behind them.

"The examiner only said to follow him." Gon pointed out.

"Gon! Who's side are you on!" Leorio yelled.

Killua looked interested in Gon. He started to skate towards Gon and asked:

"Hey? How old are you?"

"I'm 12." Gon responded.

"Wow, they're the exact same age as me." I thought.

Killua was just staring at Gon. He stopped skateboarding and he did some flip thing and got off his skateboard.

"Guess I'll run too." Killua said.

"Wow! So cool!" Gon said.

"Show off." I said.

Killua and Gon turned back and was staring at me.

"I HEARD THAT!" Killua yelled.

"Hope you did!" I yelled back.

I started to walk up towards the two boys.

"Oh, Menma." Gon said.

"Hi Gon, Killua." I said.

"You know her Gon?" Killua asked.

"Well ya, I met her before the examiner came. She just walked past us and we just started to talk. What about you?" Gon replied.

"Well, I met her when coming here." Killua replied.

We all started to giggle. We all started to run together, it was fun.

4 hours later.

We have been traveling for at least 4 hours. We started to run up stairs. I think we were about over 80km.

"Hey Menma, Gon, do you guys want to race to see who goes to the top?" Killua asked.

"Sure, bring it on." I said accepting his challenge.

"Ok. Loser has to buy dinner." Gon said.

"Alright... GO!" I yelled.

We started to run and run and run. A lot of people kept on falling and saying that they shouldn't take it anymore.

"This is so disappointing..." I mumbled.

"Huh? Did you say something Menma-chan?" Gon asked.

"Just call me Menma." I replied.

"Ok Menma, what did you say?" Gon asked.

"Well, I'm just saying that I'm disappointed. I thought the Hunter Exam was suppose to be difficult, but his is just sad." I said.

"I agree with you there." Killua said.

We all started to giggle a little. We were running for a long time. We soon saw Leorio and Kurapika. Kurapika didn't have his robe on and Leorio was shirtless. I ran up to the two boys and said:

"Old man, you know that your not going to impress the ladies. Your to old." I joked.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Leoiro yelled.

"Old man, we'll be on our way." Killua said.

"HEY! I'M A TEENAGER LIKE ALL OF YOU PEOPLE!" Leorio yelled.

"What?" Killua asked.

"No way!" Gon shouted.

"I just don't believe it! You look so old!" I yelled.

I used my eye again, I looked through his data again, and it said that he was only 19!

"Great, I confuse Kurapika as a girl and Leorio as an old man. What else is messed up in this world?" I thought.

* * *

**Muderus-aura-chan: I FINALLY FINISHED!**

**Menma: I feel like some robot.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: No you aren't. Think of that anime Death Note. That shinigami was ale to see people's names and life spans. **

**Menma: So your saying that I'm a death god?**

**Murderus-aura-chan: NO! You'll understand later in the story.**

**Killua: Man, you have been focussing more on this story then the other one.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: HEY! No talking about Hunter Academy in Friends and Emotions.**

**Gon: But you just did.**

**Menma: Fail.**

**Killua: Ha ha! 1-0 Killua!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: *Pinching Killua's cheek* Why don't you shut up now?**

**Killua: Ow ow ow ow!**

**Menma: *Giggling***

**Killua: Menma! Don't laugh!**

**Menma: But your getting hurt by a 12 year old.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Menma! Don't give out how old I am.**

**Gon: No, what if Menma was lying? You were the one who told everyone.**

**Menma: Ha! 1-0 Menma!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Whatever. Review please!**

**Gon: And no flames!**


	3. Chapter 3: I'm friends with a monster

**Chapter 3: Friends with a monster**

**Murderus-aura-chan: I'M BACK PEOPLE!**

**Killua: Where in hell have you been?**

**Menma: Ya? It's been like 3 weeks since you last posted.**

**Gon: Explain yourself chan!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Sorry! Look, I have all of this homework to do and I'm busy with that. **

**Gon: Then what about the weekends?**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Projects and a lot of homework. I didn't have much free time.**

**Menma: Fine, I'll let it slide for now.**

**Killua: I don't care what so ever.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: *Sigh* Whatever, since I'm back and I might not show up for the next couple of weeks, lets just get to the story.**

**Gon: Chan doesn't own hunter x hunter but her OCs.**

**Menma: Like me!**

**Killua: Just hurry up.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Get ready, get set... READ!**

* * *

**Menma's pov:**

It has been at least 6 hours since we started to run. It was getting so boring!

"I'm impressed that you can keep up with me." Killua said to Gon.

"Really?" Gon said with a smile while scratching the back of his head.

"Maybe everyone else is just so slow." I pointed out.

Killua just started to giggle.

"Menma-chan, Killua, why do you guy want to become a Hunter?" Gon asked.

"Me? Well I'm not actually interested." Killua said.

"Me neither. And just call me Menma." I replied.

"I heard that the hunter exam was suppose to be hard so I thought of trying it out. But this is disappointing." Killua said.

I just nodded my head.

"Gon, now that you brought it up, why do you want to become a hunter?" I asked.

"Well Menma, my dad is a hunter." Gon answered.

"Hmm, what kind of hunter is he?" Killua asked.

"I don't know!" Gon said happily.

Killua and I just chuckled.

"You want to become a hunter like you dad but you don't know anything about him?" I asked.

"Your so strange." Killua said.

"Well, I was raised by Mito-san my whole life." Gon stated.

"Who's Mito-san?" Killua asked.

"My aunt!" Gon replied.

"Oh." Killua and I said.

"I was raised by her every since I was born. So I only got to see my dad in pictures." Gon said.

I don't understand how Gon can be so happy talking about this. But I then started to understand when he said:

"I want to figure out why my dad chose being a hunter then raising me!"

I just gave a little smile. Son later, some light pierced into my eye.

"The exit!"

"Finally!"

I started to sprint a little and Killua and Gon did the same.

"Now, lets see how many people were able to make it this far?" Satoz said.

Satoz turned around and we just ran past him.

"GOAL!" The three of us yelled.

"Hurray! I won!" Gon shouted.

"No! I won!" Killua said.

"You guys were so slow. It was obvious that I won. You guys have to buy dinner." I said.

We all started to debate who won and who lost.

"Hey, Satoz-san, who crossed the finish line first?" Gon asked.

"I believe that you all crossed the finish line simultaneously." Satoz answered.

"Oh, then I'll buy dinner!" Gon said.

"What?" Killia asked.

"Then you buy us dinner!" Gon said.

"I don't get what your saying." I said.

"Hey Satoz-san, is this our destination?" Gon asked.

"No, we still have a quite long way to go." Satoz answered.

"Oh." Gon said.

Later, everyone that was able to catch up soon came. Gon, Killua and I were just sitting down. Kurapika and Leorio soon came later.

"Hey Kurapika!" Gon said happily.

"Oh, hey." Kurapika answered.

"This a friend?" Killua asked.

I just nodded my head.

"Is this our destination?" Kurapika asked.

"Nope, we still have a long way to go." I replied.

Leorio came but was dragging himself.

"So... Tired..." Leorio said as he was trying to take a breath.

"I can't believe that you found that hard." I muttered.

"HUH?! WHAT DID YOU SAY MENMA?! WHAT ARE YOU?! A KUROICHI?!" Leorio screamed.

I got angry and shocked at the same time when Leorio said the Kuroichi name.

"Wow Leorio, you know about the Kuroichi?" Kurapika asked.

"Well ya. They're pretty famous." Leorio answered.

"I heard that they were emotionless murderers." Gon stated.

"I also heard that the strongest Kuroichi is only a kid. And it's a girl to. I think that she was around 12 or something. I remembered that they called her the double sided devil or emotionless murderer or something." Killua said.

"All of you guys just shut up. Another word about the Kuroichi and your all dead." I muttered.

The four boys just looked at me. I just got up and I started to walk away.

"What was that about?" Leorio said.

It was true. It was true that I was the double sided devil, that I was the strongest Kuroichi in history. I was also the emotionless murderer. Every time I hear my family's name, I would always get mad. It was so annoying. When my friends were out of sight, I took out a kunai knife. I brushed my bangs into the side. I opened my right eye. I always hated my eye. It was red. When you have red eyes, it symbolizes Kuroichi. I always covered it up so people wouldn't know that I was a Kuroichi. Sooner or later, I felt someone's presence coming from behind me. I put the kunai knife back in my sleeve and I started to brush my bangs at my right eye. I felt a little tap on my shoulder. I turned around and I saw my friends with a worried look.

"What was that about?" Killua asked.

I didn't respond. I just looked away.

"Menma, come on." Gon pouted.

I turned around and looked at my friends. If I said that I was a Kuroichi, I knew that that wouldn't be a good idea.

"I guess you could say that I have a grudge in them." I replied.

* * *

**Killua' pov:**

"A grudge? Why? What did they do to you?" Kurapika asked.

Menma didn't answer. She just looked away. She was quiet all of a sudden.

"I guess that best way to describe it is that I never did get along with them..." Menma mumbled.

It sounded like if Menma had some strange connection to them.

"What did they do? You still didn't answer that part." I said.

Menma didn't answer. She had a sad look on her face.

"Can we talk about something else now?" Menma asked.

She had this emotionless face in her, but her eye looked like she was in pain. I wasn't actually so sure how I was able to tell how I was able to see Menma's emotions in her eye. She just stood up again and started to walk away, leaving us behind again. I just started to follow her.

"HEY! YOU DIDN't HAVE TO WALK AWAY!" I yelled.

Menma turned around and just stared at me. She looked down at the floor, and started to walk again. I got a little bit pissed. I started to walk a little bit faster.

"DON'T JUST WALK AWAY!" I shouted.

Menma just stopped walking.

"What's going on? Ever since Leorio mentioned the Kuroichi name, you've seen different. What's going on?" I asked.

Menma stared at me again. She looked like she didn't care about what I was saying, but her eye were telling me that she didn't like the conversation she was in.

"Like I said before, I have a grudge in them." Menma replied.

Menma started to walk again and headed towards the crowd. I was walking and walking, trying to attempt to find her. I sooned stopped walking until Saroz said:

"Alright everyone, we will be starting to run again. Be sure to stay close to me. Because if you get lost, you'll all end up dead." Satoz said.

Everyone looked a little bit frigtened.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!"

Everyone, including myself, turned around to where the voice was coming from. We just see this injured man coming from nowhere.

"Don't listen to him! I'm the real examiner! This guy's a fake!" The man yelled.

I looked around and everyone looked frightened and confused.

"He's was trying to lure you guys here to catch you all! Look!" The man yelled.

He pulled this strange looking monster thing that looked like Satoz.

"This is man fested ape. It loves the taste of human flesh. But it's very weak, so it usually makes itself look like a human." The man pointed out.

"Well, that guy does have a point. He doesn't walk like a human."

"Is it true?"

Everyone started to look at Satoz. Menma started to walk up to Satoz. It looked like she was talking to him. After she was done, she went towards the man.

"1+1?" Menma asked.

"Huh? I don't have time for-" The man said as he was interrupted.

Menma stabbed the man with a kunai knife. It was very deep inside of his stomach. The blood came bursting out and splatted on her face.

"Hunters wouldn't hesitate to answer such a simple question." Menma pointed out.

She looked at Satoz and pointed at him.

"Your the real examiner!" Menma shouted.

Everyone then got a confused look.

"Thank you miss." Satoz said.

Menma started to walk again and ignoring the dead body. When I looked at Menma, she was smiling, but not that warm smile, she was smiling, of entertainment? Was she happy killing that thing? When I looked closer, I saw her giggling. After that, she looked like she calmed down and she walked up to me.

"Sorry, that must've surprised you." Menma said.

"N... No! It's okay, I'm cool." I replied.

"Oh, alright." Menma said.

I was thinking about the giggling and smiling Menma did after she killed that thing. After that, some birds came and started to eat the dead body.

"Bleh, nature is sometimes a brutal thing to watch." Leorio said as he was walking up to me.

"Now then, shall we get started?" Satoz asked.

Everyone started to go up to Satoz and he started to do his running yet skipping walk thing.

"Great, another marathon. This is going to be easy." Leorio said.

"But we're running in marsh. It will take us a lot more energy this time." Kurapika said.

I was just running, until Gon came and caught up with me. He just smiled and we started to run together. I was looking around to where Menma was, but she wasn't in sight.

"What the? Where did that girl go?" I thought.

I was just looking around for where Menma went. She was nowhere to be found. I started to slow down a little.

"Huh? Killua? What's wrong?" Gon asked.

"Oh, sorry. I was just looking for Menma." I replied.

"Menma? Oh! I saw her running with some strange group of muscular men. They looked like they were tailing her." Gon replied.

"TIME FOR YOU TO DIE GIRL!"

After hearing that got me a little bit worried. I started to look around. Gon told me where the voice was coming from, so I started to flow him. When we arrived where the voice was, I found Menma surrounded by 10 men.

"Little girl, why don't you give us what we want and we'll let you live." One of the men said.

"Why? Giving my eye away wouldn't be a good thing." Menma said calmly.

Her eye? What does she mean? I started to think about what was happening.

"Killua, I think we should help Menma." Gon whispered.

"No, I want to see what she does." I replied

Gon looked at me if though he was pissed. He turned away and looked at Menma again.

"Come on girly. Remember what happened 6 years ago? What you did to my son?" The same man asked.

"I do, but I don't care. It was his fault for falling down those stairs." Menma states.

"BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU MADE BOTH MY WIFE AND SON DIE!" I man yelled.

All of the men started to charge at Menma.

"What a pain." Menma mumbled.

All of a sudden, all of the men just fell on the floor, unconscious. One of them was still awake. It was the same one who kept yelling at Menma.

"W... What did you do?" The man asked.

Menma just walked up towards the man. She gave this little shake on her foot and a blade came out of her boot! She stepped in the man's back.

"ARG!" The man yelled in pain.

"Oh? Done already? I thought you were here to avenge your son?" Menma asked.

The man was just squirming under Menma's foot.

"STOP! IT HURTS! IT HURTS!" The man screamed.

Menma started to giggle. The man reached into his pocket and threw a knife, and it cut some of Menma's bangs. I looked at the man, and he looked terrified.

"Y... Your..." The man mumbled.

Menma started to giggle even more. I saw her grinning. She started to push her foot inside the man's back even deeper.

"So you saw it? My eye? How was it? You figured out who I am?" Menma asked.

I wasn't able to see her other eye! I started to look her and there. Later, Menma lifted her door and started to step on the man to different places on his body. Blood started to stream down. The man kept on screaming.

"Killua, I can't take this anymore..." Gon muttered.

I looked at Gon who looked terrified. I was just creeped out. I might of been an assassin, but not even I enjoy hurting people like this.

"Oh come on? I know your strong, you were a surviver weren't you?" Menma said happily.

"PLEASE! STOP!" The man screamed.

Menma lifted her foot again and stepped on his hand. The man gave a very loud scream.

"Oh come on? I'm not trying to kill you. I'm just entertaining myself." Menma said.

I started to get a little bit scared. I have never seen anybody like this before. Menma just lifted her head.

"I'll let you only say 10 words." Menma said.

"Y... Your the double sided devil aren't you? A Kuroichi? Why are you even-" the man said interrupted.

"I said only ten." Menma said in a murderous tone.

I was freaking out. Gon and I started to shiver.

"T... The double sided devil..." Gon muttered.

"The strongest Kuroichi in history..." I added.

Gon and I was just hiding in the bushed watching the scene. When Menma turned around, we saw her other eye. It was red.

"A red eye..." Gon mumbled.

"She's really a Kuroichi." I muttered.

Gon and I was frightened. We became friends... with a monster.

* * *

**Murderus-aura-chan: I FINALLY FINISHED!**

**Menma: I love this new me! I'm so deadly and cool!**

**Killua: I agree. Maybe falling in love with this girl might not be a bad idea.**

**Gon: Menma's so scary... I liked the old Menma.**

**Menma: Are you kidding me?! This new mw is so mysterious! Cool, deadly, powerful, and many more!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Your welcome Menma. Your going to get a little bit kinder, but your still going to be like this.**

**Menma: I don't care! As long as I'm not those stupid girls girls who loves to wear dresses and nail polish, I'm fine!**

**Killua: Just don't turn me into those sappy guys who would like rather die for a girl.**

**Gon: I just want to be the same.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Ok ok! I'm not going to make any promises.**

**Menma, Killua, and Gon: YAY! *Jumping for joy***

**Murderus-aura-chan: *Sweat drop* Ok? Please review, and no flame!**


	4. Chapter 4: Phase two! Cook!

**Chapter 4- Phase two! Cook!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: I'M BACK BABY!**

**Killua: Finally! Where in the world have you been!**

**Gon: Answer!**

***Somehow at a police station* **

**Murderus-aura-chan: Huh? How did we get here?**

**Menma: WE ARE ASKING THE QUESTIONS MISSY!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: What?!**

**Killua- Now answer!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: I was busy with school!**

**Gon: Oh really?**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Yes! I'm telling the truth!**

**Killua: Doesn't look like she's lying.**

**Menma: Agreed.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Can we get to the story now?**

**Killua: Ok.**

**Gon: Chan doesn't own Hunter x Hunter but her OCs!**

**Murderus-aura-chan- Get ready, get set... READ!**

* * *

**Killua's pov:**

There was a Kuroichi right in front of me. Why? My mind is telling me to run but my body is frozed stiff... Menma was walking towards us and Gon and I started to freak out.

"P... Please don't hurt me..." Gon begged.

Menma was just coming closer and closer... It felt like I was going to die... Menma stopped and gave out her hand and a smile.

"Sorry, did I scare you guys?" Menma asked.

All of a sudden, I wasn't so scared. Her smile just lit up the darkness that I saw.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that. Just forget about it." Menma said.

I looked at Gon who was still a bit scared. She walked over to him and gave a little hug.

"You can calm down, I promise that I won't hurt you." Menma said.

Gon looked like he calmed down. Menma let her hug go and started to walk away.

"Hey, is it ok if you two can keep this secret?" Menma asked.

Gon and I gave a surprised look on our face.

"S... Sure." I replied.

Menma just gave a smile and headed off.

"I thought that she was scary, but she's actually kind..." Gon said.

"I agree with you there..." I replied.

We started to run again. I was thinking of what I saw back there. It really did shock me. Later, Gon and I finally caught up with everyone else. We heard a lot of screams and laughing.

"I wonder what's happening?" Gon asked.

"How should I know?" I replied.

Gon gave a pissed look.

"That was a lot of help..." Gon said.

I just gave some sort of cat smile and headed off. We started to run again.

"Hey Killua, should we go back and check for Leorio and Kurapika?" Gon asked.

"What?! Why should we. They made it this far right? We don't really need to worry." I pointed out.

"Oh, ok." Gon replied.

"Come on, lets hurry." I said as I started to run faster.

"Ok..." Gon said.

I started to run more. Finally, I found the main pack.

"Yes! We finally found it! Hey Gon!" I said happily.

I started to look around but Gon wasn't anywhere.

"What the hell...?"I thought.

I started to run to the main pack, but I didn't see Menma either. When we made it to our destination, everyone just collapsed on the ground and I just say down under a tree.

"First Gon, now Menma..." I mumbled.

I just sat down on the tree just thinking about random shit. I opened an eye and I saw Menma! Her face was really close.

"Hello." Menma said.

There was a moment of silence. I started to blush and I jumped back.

"M... Menma?!" I yelled.

"Well ya, the one and only." Menma replied.

Her hood was still on and I was only able to see her face, and well... Her left eye. I was still a bit scared of Menma after what she did, so I backed away from her slowly. Menma just gave a confused look and just walked up to me.

"You ok?" Menma asked.

She was really close to my face. I was scared and embarrassed at the same time. Menma just stared at me and backed away.

"Oh, that's it. Well no worries, I'm use to it!" Menma said with a smile.

She started to walk again but away from me. I felt bad of what I did so I started to walk to Menma again.

"What the, where did she go?" I thought.

I started to look around to look for her but she wasn't anywhere in sight.

* * *

**Menma's pov:**

I was in the trees thinking about random things. Like my past and future.

"I wonder what my life would have been if I wasn't a Kuroichi..." I muttered.

I closed my eyes and started to nap. I started to dream.

_I wake up in a dark room. There was no light, no emotion, no warmth. It was so hard to breathe. I was walking and walking, I spotted a little girl._

_"He he he!" The girl giggled evilly._

_I could care less about that girl, so I walked pasted her. She soon grabbed my hand and kept saying:_

_"Play with me."_

_It was so annoying... I turned around and the girl disappeared!_

_"Oh come on, lets play."_

_I kept looking around to where the voice was coming from. Soon the lights came on, and I was surrounded by a bunch of toy dolls._

_"Lets play dolly!" The girl shouted._

_I wasn't able to see the girl, I was only able to hear her. I started to look at the dolls. They looked so familiar._

_"Did you find out? Yes__, these are the people you killed in that school..." The girl said in a murderous tone._

_All of a sudden, a music box started to play. It sounded nice, but it had this deadly tone to it. All of the toys caem to life and started to attack me! I tried to get a weapon but I didn't have any! Closer and closer they came, I couldn't do anything..._

_"MOMMY DADDY!"_

I woke up from the terrible nightmare I was having. I was sweating a lot and I couldn't breathe properly.

"That dream again..." I mumbled.

I always had the exact same dream every night. I was in a dark room, and this girl would make me play with her. I gave a sigh and I jumped down from the tree. I started to walk and it looked like more people came.

"Menma?!"

I turned around and I saw Killua! It sounded like he was looking for me. I didn't really want to go to him cause he didn't want me around so I walked a different direction. I walked past a tree and I saw Leorio! He had a humongous bump on his cheek.

"Weakling..." I mumbled.

I was just staring at Leorio until Gon came out of nowhere with Kurapika.

"Oh, hey Menma!" Gon said happily.

"Hello Menma-chan." Kurapika said.

I ignored them and started to walk again. As I was walking, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and I saw Killua!

"Finally found you." Killua said.

I was a bit shocked of how he found me so quickly. Well he was part of the Zoldyck after all. I turned around and I started to walk again. Killua started to follow me and he grabbed my hand.

"The next phase is going to start now, are you coming or what?" Killua asked.

I gave a sigh and just smiled.

"Okay." I said.

We started to walk inside the door. When we entered, I started to look around. I saw cooking supplies and a huge mansion with two people. One was a big fat man. He had a yellow shirt and had brown pants. The other one was a woman. She was wearing a see through shirt with super short jeans. She even had blue hair.

"Welcome to the second phase! I am Menchi and this is Burhara, and we will be your examiners for this phase!" Menchi said.

I was thinking about how strong the hunters were, and I was disappointed. I gave a sigh until I felt some blood lust. I turned to where the blood lust was and I saw some strange man. He had pink or red hair, and it seemed like he wanted to fight these people.

"Menma-chan, I recommend you not to go near that guy." Kurapika said as he was walking up to me.

"Huh? Why?" I asked.

"He is very dangoruous." Gon answered.

I did think that for a moment, and I grinned a little.

"Strong?" I asked.

"Y... Ya, I guess." Kurapika said.

I started to giggle. Everyone thought that I was... Weird. Killua gave me a tap and said:

"Calm down woman..."

I stopped giggling and everyone just gave me this look.

"Are you high on drugs or something?" Leorio asked.

I got angry a bit and just walked away.

"We are gourmet hunters!" Menchi exclaimed.

I gave an interested yet not interested look while everyone just laughed.

"Gourmet?"

"Are you serious?"

"What a joke."

I was looking around thinking that everyone was stupid.

"These people are stronger then you idiots." I thought.

"Alright! Go to the forest and get pork! We want a meal that will satisfy both of us!" Menchi instructed.

Everyone just started to walk into the forest like they were going to past the exam like flying colours or something.

"For you guys, it isn't going to be simple dumbass..." I muttered.

I started to walk and look for the pigs. It was a bother to find them so I just used my eye to help.

"Pig pigs... Oh!" I said.

I started to run to a hill and I saw Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio past bye me. Killua stopped and went to me.

"I think you should run." Killua said.

I gave a confused look and turned around. I saw a bunch of pigs running towards us. Killua started to run and left me here. I gave a sigh and just started to walk towards the pigs.

"MENMA-CHAN!" Kurapika shouted.

I gave a sigh and took out a kunai knife. One pig started to charge at me, and I just gave it a slash. After that, the pig fell down laying there dead. I looked at my friends who were impressed. I have a sigh and dragged the pig somewhere.

* * *

**Killua's pov:**

When everyone finally got a pig, we rushed back to the station and started to cook. After a few minutes, most people finished cooking. They stood up and went to Menchi and Burhara. The first one was number 255. I think it was Todo the wrestler. He brought up his pig and said:

"Here you go! Now give it a taste and let me pass this damn test."

Menchi was just staring at the pig.

"Alright, evaluating time!" Menchi said.

Todo looked confident and was just standing there waiting for the two to eat.

"Eating time." Menchi said.

Burhara started to eat like crazy and said he was satisfied and he put a check mark on his plate thingy. Menchi didn't even touch the food and put an X her plate thingy.

"What?! Why!?" Todo yelled.

"You overlooked the meat. The rough texture of the meat ruined the flavor of the meat inside." Menchi said with an unsatisfied tone.

Todo kept arguing with Menchi how his food was suppose to be good and that he was suppose to pass. Well it wasn't just him, other people kept failing because of Menchi.

"Thats it!" Kurapika exclaimed.

We all gave a look at Kuapika.

"This is a cooking phase right? We should all make our plating with a little bit of beauty!" Kurapika explained.

We all gave a happy look and decided to change the look of the plate. Leorio went first. He just stuck a flag with the hunter exam symbol. And Menchi just got pissed and through the plate in the air. Gon went next and transformed his pig into some Hawaiian style look, and Menchi through it in the air. Then Kurapika went. he transformed his pig into a hamburger look. Menchi looked satisfied and started to eat, but she through it in the air and yelled:

"THIS IS GROSS!"

Kurapika came back with a disappointed look.

"Hey! Can anyone make a good meal!?" Menchi screamed.

Speaking of everyone, I didn't see Menma preform her dish yet, and I haven't seen her come back yet either.

"What happened to number 100?!" Menchi yelled.

Everyone started to look around for her. Later, I saw Menma come back with two plates.

"Here I am!" Menma responded.

She went up to Menchi and Burhara and presented her meal.

"This is pork ribs with some salad and honey garlic sauce to top it off." Menma explained.

Burahra started to gobble everything down and said:

"YUM!"

Menchi stared at the plate and started to eat. Her eyes started to glow and she just leaped out of her seat.

"THIS IS FANTASTIC!" Menchi yelled.

Menma's dish was so good, Menchi started to cry.

"Y... You cook so beautifully! You are as good as a Kuroichi!" Menchi yelled.

Again, I saw Menma with an unhappy face and she looked angry again. She forced up a smile and said:

"Thanks."

Menchi just turned around and faced all of us.

"This girl here is the one one who past! The rest of you fail!"

* * *

**Murderus-aura-chan: Finished!**

**Gon: I failed...? **

**Menma: Looks like it.**

**Killua: I was never good at cooking anyways.**

**Leorio: My dream... **

**Kurapika: My revenge...**

**Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika: It's all ruined...**

**Killua: Uh... Have you guys watched the show yet?**

**Gon: No...**

**Menma: These people are stupid.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Agreed.**

**Killua: Review please!**

**Menma: And no flames! **


	5. Chapter 5: Saved by a Kuorichi!

**Chapter 5: Saved by a Kuroichi**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Hello everyone!**

**Menma: Where have you been?**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Sorry sorry, I'm busy =_=**

**Killua: Doing what?**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Well... Stuff you don't need to know.**

**Gon: So you have been ignoring us huh?**

**Murderus-aura-chan: That's not it!**

**Killua: Then spit it out.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: I... I was watching Hunter x Hunter and reading some romance manga for ideas!**

**Menma: Really?**

**Gon: Chan doesn't own Hunter x hunter but her OCs.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Get ready get set READ!**

**Killua and Menma: Don't you ignore us!**

* * *

**Killua's pov: **

Wow, I just couldn't believe it. Everyone but Menma failed the second phase. Well I wasn't so good at cooking in the first place so I didn't care much. I started to look around and I saw everyone shocked and angry.

"What? Why?"

"Everybody failed?"

"Not everyone, that girl didn't fail."

I keep hearing the same things over and over again. It was annoying. A loud boom soon came out of nowhere. I turned around and I saw number 255, Todo. He was angry and it looked like he broke down one of the stoves.

"I will not accept it! I will not let a gourmet hunter decide my future!" Todo yelled.

"Well to bad you got a gourmet hunter. Better luck next year." Menchi said.

It looked like Todo was going to lose it. He started to run towards Menchi while holding up a fist.

"WHY YOU!" Todo yelled in anger.

He was about to punch Menchi in the face, but Burhara made Todo go flying as he just slapped him all the way to the entrance.

"Burhara, you don't have to interfere." Menchi said.

"Well, you could've killed the guy." Burhara said.

"Well, that is true." Menchi said.

She started to stand up and walk to us. She was holding some knives.

"Listen to this, every hunter knows some kind to martial arts, and we gourmet hunters need to know some to hunt down food." Menchi said as she was juggling her knives.

We were all just staring at Menchi and listening to what she was saying, but I could care less about this shit.

"None of you tried to enhance the flavor, you didn't even used your soul, that's what a hunter does! Tries their best in everything! And you all lack doing that!" Menchi shouted.

We all just stared at Menchi shocked. I didn't care what so ever.

"Well now everyone failed? Excpet for that girl?"

There was just some random voice that spoke out of nowhere. I started to look around to see where it was coming from. I looked up and I saw a blimp! When I looked up closer, I think that I saw something come down... No... I was certain! A very loud CRASH sound came. It created a smoke screen! Everyone was coughing and hiding there eyes behind their arms cause of the the smoke. When the smoke finally cleared out, I saw an old man.

"Who is that guy?" Menma asked.

"Oh him? He's the chairman of the Hunter Exam, Chairman Netero." Menchi answered.

Menma just gave this interested look. She looked at the chairman who was walking up to Menchi.

"I see that you failed everyone but this young girl am I correct?" Netero asked.

"Yes, and I am very sorry sir. One of the contestants made fun of us gourmet hunters, so I lost my edge." Menchi explained.

"So you pretty much took out your angry on the contestants?" Netero asked.

"I'm humbly apologize sir." Menchi said.

"Ok ok, but we have to do something about this mess." Netero said.

"Yes sir, may I please redo this whole phase?" Menchi asked.

"Alright, but how?" Netero asked.

"Hm... The next one will be... Boiled eggs!" Menchi exclaimed.

Boiled eggs? What the hell? Ok after hearing that, I had no interest in the hunter exam anymore. The new phase just sounded boring!

"Chairman, may you please take us to Mt. Split in half in your airship?" Menchi asked.

I looked at Netero and he was just gigging.

"I see I see... Alright! Lets do it!" Netero exclaimed.

* * *

**Menma's pov:**

We were inisde the airship for a little while. I was staring at the window of the airship thinking about random shit.

"WHAT ARE YOU?! SOME KUROICHI?!"

"You cook just like a Kuroichi!"

I was remembering the words that Menchi and Leorio said to me. They both compared me to my family. I wasn't like them. I wanted to have emotons, I wanted to have friends, I wanted to smile, but I knew it wasn't possible, not for a person like me. Later on, the airship landed and everyone got off the ship. Everyone went to the edge and stared. I on the other hand was sitting behind a rock away from everybody. I was watching from the background and then Menchi started to speak.

"Look down on the cliff! That's the spider eagle's web." Menchi said.

"H... Hold on! We have to go get the eggs from down there?!" Todo exclaimed.

"Well ya, how else would you get the egg?" Menchi asked.

"I... I can't do that!" Todo exclaimed again as he was pushed back by a gust of wind.

Menchi just sighed. She walked closer towards the edge, then jumped. Everyone was in a panic. I wasn't able to see what was going on, but I was able to hear.

"Is that woman trying to kill herself?!" Leorio shouted.

"No... She isn't." Kurapika answered.

All of a sudden, I was a wind current come blowing up of the cliff! Menchi was holding a egg and was flying! Menchi landed on her feet and showed everyone the egg.

"Now I just have to boil it up." Menchi said.

"T... There's no way I can do something like that!" Todo shouted.

"Now this is what I call fun!"

I looked again and I saw my friends Leorio, Kurapika, Gon, and Killua jump! The all shouted: WOOHOOO!" As they jumped down. I waked closer to see what was happening. Then later, all of the contestants came and also jumped, well, except for some cowards who were standing in the background.

"Hold on! I haven't finish explaining!" Menchi said.

Everyone grabbed onto a web. Some idiot jumped and thought that a wind current would come automatically, and I bet died. I looked around and it seemed that the web was starting to snap!

"T... The web!" Leorio panicked.

"It isn't going to hold us all!" Kurapika exclaimed.

"Y... You guys! The wind current won't come in a few minutes!" Gon shouted.

This is why you should've waited for Menchi! I was watching everyone and how scared they all were. The line was snapping and everyone started to panic. I couldn't care less about everyone, so I walked away.

"SOMEONE HELP US!"

"I CAN'T DIE YET!"

"I PROMISED MY MOTHER!"

"MOMMY!"

They kept screaming and screaming. It reminded me about _that_ insistent 3 years ago, and all of the other murders I caused. I turned back and looked at my friends. Leorio looked like he was about to cry, Kurapika looked pale as a ghost, Gon had this angry yet sad look on his face, and I looked at Killua who was looked calm, but looked scared. I didn't know what to do. Then later on:

_Snap_

I heard the line snap, and everyone was falling! They kept on screaming and shouting. It was so painful just looking at everyone, but what could I do? I looked at everyone who was disappearing in front of my eyes. Even my friends were disappearing. I couldn't let that happen.

"No way... I'll stick... To being emotionless..." I muttered.

I ran towards the edge of the cliff. I was glad that I learned nen. I had to use one of my powers to save everyone. I lifted my hand up and transferred my aura into the cliff. I raised my hands up in the air and I created a wind current.

"Please... Don't die yet..." I plead.

Later, I saw everyone holding and eggs and was flying up! I looked around and I saw Leorio, Kurapika, Gon, and Killua all safe! I was so... Happy. But after what I did, I doubt anyone is going to talk to me again.

"Wow! We actually made it!" Gon exclaimed.

"I know, I thought we were going to die back there." Killua said.

"I wonder how we got saved though." Kurapika said as he was rubbing his chin.

I was backing away hoping people wouldn't question me.

"KUROUCHI!"

"RUN!"

Some people were in a panic. I was looking around and I saw everyone freaking out. It seemed like people figured out that the one who saved them.. And the fact that I used the Kuroichi's power. I looked at everyone as they freaked out. I thought that for once, everyone would thank me for what I did, but... It was just the same.

"M... Menma?"

I turned around and I saw my friends staring at me with this frightened look. I had the most painful look in my eyes, but I had the most emotionless face too.

"D... Did you... Use a-"

"Yes I did. I didn't want my friends to die..." I said as I interrupted Leorio.

I walked away because I didn't want to face them. I'd rather die then see my friends thinking that I was a monster. I went behind the rock I was originally sitting at and curled into a ball. After everyone calmed down, they boiled their eggs and started to eat. I watched how everyone was having a good time, but not me. I was along behind a rock and away from everyone.

"This is so damn good!"

"Better then eggs you buy at a store!"

"Yummy!"

I kept on hearing complements about how good the egg tasted. If only... If only I never saved everyone. I wouldn't have felt this pain near my chest. Every time something like this happens, I would always feel a pain in my chest. It hurt a lot more then a physical wound...

"Menma? Why are you here all alone?"

I turned around and I saw Killua! He was holding his egg and was just staring at me.

"Why are you here all by yourself?" Killua asked.

"It's nothing really... I just don't want to see you guys..." I replied.

"Let me guess, you think that we think that we think you're a monster?" Killua asked.

I just nodded my head. "Ya... You nailed it." I replied as I curled in a ball again.

Killua sat next to me. I soon smelled something good. I lifted up my head and I saw Killua's egg. Of course... It was the egg. Killua then looked at me. He broke his egg into two and handed my the half.

"Here, I bet you're hungry." Killua said.

"I appreciate the thought but I don't want it." I replied.

"Quit being so stubborn and eat it. I went through the trouble to cut it anyways." Killua said.

I sighed and took the egg from Killua. It's been a while since I last ate something. All I did was drink milk and water and that was it. I took a bit out of the egg and my eyes sparkled because of how good it was.

"I... It's good!" I said amazed.

"I know right?!" Killua agreed.

We both started to eat our eggs. I was thinking... Why is Killua being so nice to me? I don't understand. He knows that I was a Kuroichi and I'm also really mean. I didn't understand. What made me so special? Why is Killua being nice?

"Menma? You're staring off into space." Killua said as he waved his hand.

"Huh?! Oh... It's nothing." I replied.

Killua and I were just eating our eggs. It was nice to see someone who actually cared about me. I have a little smile and just continued eating. I started to think... Friends and emotions... I want to learn more about them.

* * *

**Murderus-aura-chan: I finished!**

**Gon: Hurray! I didn't fail the exam!**

**Killua: Hey Menma, what exactly is your power anyways?**

**Menma: Hm? Well I can-**

**Murderus-aura-chan: ASDFGHJKLL!**

**Killua- Huh?**

**Murderus-aura-chan: MENMA! I shall explain later on in the chapter! SO SHUT THE HELL UP!**

**Menma: 0.0 wow never knew you could get so angry.**

**Gon: R&R! Read and Review!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: AND NO FLAMES!**


	6. Chapter 6: A loss

**Chapter 6: A loss **

**Murderus-aura-chan: HEYO PEOPLE!**

**Killua: Heyo? What the hell is heyo?**

**Murderus-aura-chan: It's hello but with a yo!**

**Menma: Say it properly idiot**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Well at least I have happiness in my life!**

**Gon: Menma just got owned!**

**Menma: Well at least I'm not fantasizing about fictional characters.**

**Gon: Chan just got burned!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: OH SHUT THE FUCK UP! Just get to the story =_=**

**Killua: You just don't want to emit defeated huh loser?**

**Gon- Chan doesn't own Hunter x Hunter but her OCs.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Get ready, get set... READ!**

* * *

**Menma's pov: **

"GET OUT OF HERE KUOICHI!"

"EMOTIONLESS MURDERER!"

"LEAVE!"

I walked out of the room again and went to find another. After I saved everyone, the examiners and contestants started to treat me like a monster. I wanted to go rest and sleep, but no matter what room I went to, everyone would panic and kick me out. Usually I didn't care, but if they keep screaming while I'm asleep, it would've been annoying.

"Where should I go now...?" I muttered to myself.

I was walking and walking, until I came across my friends. I saw Killua and Gon talking to one another like best friends. Killua soon got off his chair and for some odd reason, he was smiling with a very happy aura. "Once I become a hunter, I can catch my family! I bet their worth some hefty bounties!" Killua said with a weird smile.

I had an anime sweat drop after seeing that. I sighed as I walked passed them, cause it seemed like they wanted to be disturbed right now. "Menma! Hey!"

I turned around and I saw Gon waving at me. Killua was just there staring at me with a small smile. I sighed and then just smiled and walked up to them. "Hey guys, why are you guys still awake? You know that we have to wake up at 8 right?" I asked them.

"Well then why aren't you asleep then?" Killua snickered.

I glared at Killua for a bit and sighed. "Every room I go to everyone would kick me out. It isn't like I care, but all of their screaming and yelling would be a bother." I said as I sat down next to my friends.

Gon looked at me and then patted my head and had a kind smile on his face. "Don't worry about it! I promise you that you'll be accepted as a regular human girl instead of some monster!" Gon said encouraging me.

I gave a small chuckle then look out at the window. I looked down at my hand then back to them. "Thanks Gon, guess that kind of helped me." I said with a smile.

Gon put up a cheerful smile. I giggled a little bit and got up. "Hey Menma where ya going?" Killua asked me.

I looked over at Killua. "Well I want to at least get some sleep. It's been a long day." I said as I walked away.

Gon waved back at me as I was leaving and Killua just waved. I chuckled and just kept on walking. I didn't know if there was a room if I could've been alone, until all of a sudden I bumped into someone. "Oh sorry, didn't see you there." I said apologizing.

I looked at the man and it was just Leorio. I sighed in relief as I thought it might've been someone else, well cause they would've ran away. I looked at Leorio and smiled, but he looked at me terrified. "I'm sorry! Don't kill me you monster!" Leorio screamed as he ran away.

I became silent for a moment. I slowly turned to Leorio as he was running away terrified. This wasn't the way he would act in front of a friend. Even if it was Killua he didn't call him a monster. Yet why did he run away from me? I watched as Leorio was screaming in fear as he disappeared inside a room. I walked over to the room and over heard some people talk about me.

"Kurapika I think I was almost killed!" Leorio said as I heard him from the other side.

"Leorio calm down, be lucky that _thing _didn't kill you." Kurapika answered. _  
_

I was frozen as I heard what the two said about me. Weren't friends suppose to be more respectful to one another? I just stood there listening to what Kurapika and Leorio were saying about me. It was just plain torture. Probably the worst kind of torture I ever encountered. At first I thought this was a joke, but then there was something that caught my attention.

"You know... We just became friends with a Kuroichi..." Kurapika said.

"No Kurapika your wrong. We just met _it_, not became friends with _it_." Leorio stated.

I stood there speechless. I couldn't take the pain and I walked away. I walked up to the window and looked at my refelection. I put my hand on the glass and just starred. Where am I exactly? What do I look like anyways? All I could ever see was a stupid emotionless monster covered in blood and grins. I grind my teeth and punched the window. I wasn't able to see anything but a monster. I sat down putting my hood back on. I spread out my bangs again and this time covered both of my eyes.

"What am I anyways...?" I asked myself.

Again I starred at the mirror. I covered my face with my hands and then punched the window again. I didn't know what I was feeling. A great deal of pain struck somewhere near my chest. It burned, it twisted, it throbbed. How else could I describe the pain inside. I put my hand against my robe and gripped it angrily. I didn't understand how I was feeling. I looked at the window again and starred at it.

"Where am I...?" I asked myself again.

Thats right, where am I was the question, it wasnt _what I am_, it was _where am I_. It was pointless to try. Pointless to try and interact with other human beings, because I wasn't here. My life was replaced by a monster, I realized that long ago. I put up a fake smile thinking about it.

"I... It's just funny..." I said starting to laugh.

Why? Why am I laughing? I didn't know why exactly, but I just kept on laughing. I calmed down and looked at myself again. I grinned and then started to giggle insanely. I wasn't able to see a human, but all I saw was a heartless devil. "Menma Kuroichi... Is a devil..." I muttered to myself as I looked at my hand.

* * *

**Killua's pov:**

"Damnit! I am so mad!" I said walking around the blimp shirtless.

Gon and I were having a battle with chairman Netero. We were suppose to take his ball away, but I wasn't able to do anything. I felt so weak. I grind my teeth annoyed. I soon bumped into two guys. I was furious as I kept on walking. "Hey kid! Aren't you going to say sorry?!" One of them yelled.

I didn't feel like answering so I kept on walking. "Why you little bitch!"

The two grabbed me by the shoulder. God they were pissing me off. I turned my hand into claws and quickly slashed at them, and they both died instantly. I put on an evil smirk on my face and walked passed them. "Well Gon should've been glad I left the game, because I think I would have killed Netero in order to get the ball." I said evilly.

I soon came to my senses and then shook my head. "Killua calm the fuck down." I said breathing in and out slowly.

I started to walk around again, until I certain figure caught my attention. It was Menma resting her head on the ledge of the window covering her face. I raised and eyebrow as I didn't know what was wrong, so I walked up to her. "Hey Menma." I said with a smile.

She didn't respond. Maybe she was asleep. I poked her on the head as she still covered her face. She then twitched her hand and I jumped back out of surprise. She looked at me as she was hiding her face again with her bangs. "Oh... It's just you Killua..." She said as she looked at the window.

I looked at Menma for a bit. Why was she hiding her face again? I completely forgot I was shirtless and I walked up to her and sat beside her. "Hey Menma, is something wrong?" I asked her.

Menma turned to me and she seemed like she forced a smile upon her face. "Nothing really. I just figured some stuff out." She said as she rested her head on her hand.

I looked at her for a moment, and I was able to get a glance of her eye. Although she was smiling, she had the most melancholic look on her face. I gave a small concerned look and then pulled away some of her bangs away. "Hey! What are you doing?" She asked as she grabbed my wrist.

She really did have a melancholic look. "Menma Whats wrong? Something in your eyes are... Well sad." I stated.

Menma put up a smile and then looked at the window. "It really doesn't bother me... I just figured something out that's all." She said forcing to keep her smile.

"What happened? I asked her.

Menma looked at me for a moment and then patted my head. "I just realized that I'm not human, and that dreaming is pointless and useless. Dreams are a fantasy thing that will never come true." She said looking down.

I gave a concerned look on my face as she was smiling. I put my hand on her shoulder. And hugged her tightly. I have no fucking clue what I was doing, but something inside my head said to do something. "I don't know what got you into thinking that but you can't just think like that!" I half shouted.

Menma gave a sad look and buried her face in my chest. "To tell you the truth, I've been thinking that for a long time now..." She said.

What the fuck am I doing? I'm helping some Kuroichi randomly. I just met the girl and I'm already hugging her! "Killua...?" Menma asked me.

"Yeah?" I replied. "Why are you helping me... You know damn well who I am..." Menma said burying her face in my chest.

I lit up like a firecracker as she came in contact with my skin. I put up a small smile and pulled her away. "Cause we're friends!" I said with a smile. "You may think that friends are stupid and useless, but no matter what I'm always going to consider you as my friend!" I stated.

Menma looked at me for a moment then had a smile on her face. She slapped herself a couple of times and then looked at me. "Thanks Killua, that really did help." She said happily.

"Well glad I could help." I said returning the smile.

For a moment we looked at each other in the eye. I slightly blushed cause of her stare and I turned away. Menma started to giggle as she noticed something. "Hey, what's up with the giggle?" I asked her.

Menma pointed to my chest. "Were you trying to charm me me up by hugging me while you're shirtless?" She asked with a small grin.

I started to blush mad as I remembered that I was shirtless. I quickly put back my shirt and then turned away totally embarrassed. Menma started to laugh. I looked to her cause for a moment I thought she was cute. I lightly smiled as she continued laughing. "You're a pervert." Menma teased me.

"Am not!" I shouted back at her.

Menma just kept in laughing happily. Sooner or later I started to laugh. We both were laughing for a while until we finally calmed down. "Anyways, shall we get some sleep?" I asked her.

Menma put up a smile. "Ok let's go." She said.

We both got and and started to walk. I would check the rooms to see if people were inside. I soon arrived at the gym Gon and I were fighting Netero at. I walked in and I saw Gon asleep on the ground. I chuckled a small laugh and walked over to a corner with Menma following me. We both sat sown and leaned against the wall. "Well I guess this is the only place." I said with a smile.

Menma didn't respond. I looked over at her but she was fast asleep. I smiled and then leaned on the wall and soon fell asleep myself.

* * *

**Murderus-aura-chan: I finally finished! **

**Gon: Leorio! Kurapika! Look what you did to Menma!**

**Kurapika: Hey, it was Chan's fault for making us to that. I would never do anything like that. **

**Leorio: Menma's a monster! D:**

**Menma: Gee thanks Leorio =_= that makes me so happy. **

**Killua: I don't think she's that bad. Like come one I'm a killer yet you're all friends with me. **

**Murderus-aura-chan: Oh shut up all of you =.= People please review! And absolutely no flames please! **

**Menma: Or the Kuroichi family will come to life and hunt you down. **


End file.
